


Mister J and Harley Do Christmas

by makingitwork



Series: Bughead Prompts [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Coffee Shop, Drunk Jughead, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Oral Sex, Protective Betty, bughead - Freeform, horny jughead, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Betty babysits Jellybean, and Jughead eats cookies.





	Mister J and Harley Do Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part 2 of the previous fic in this series due to extremely positive responses! I hope you guys like this one! Thought we should have some drunk Jughead XD Enjoy!

Jughead took a deep breath, and smiled at the barista. "Just a black coffee," he murmured, and she smiled brightly, her hand lingering over the mugs. She still didn't quite have the hint, then. " _Just_ a black coffee." He said again, more firmly this time, smile definitely noticeably strained around the edges. The brunette hesitated, recognition flaring in her eyes, and she grabbed the mug, jerking it towards the coffee machine. 

"I'll bring it right to you." She said with all the air of a complete professional, and Jughead made his way to a small table for two near the window, so he could see out onto the bright street for when Betty came. It was a gorgeously sunny day for November 2nd, but Jughead wasn't complaining; the way the sun burst across the bare street made up for the bitter cold of the biting wind. The sky may not have been aware that winter had rolled around, but the wind which had raced over the seas to torment them certainly did. Jughead had stood before Jellybean in his best black turtleneck and jeans, and she'd hugged her Winnie-the-Pooh doll to her chest and shook her head adamantly. So here he was, dressed in a green turtleneck and black leather jacket, fingerless gloves jammed onto his hands, perched restlessly on a wooden seat at the coffee shop. 

Jellybean and Pooh Bear had given him a thumbs up, but he was still nervous. He'd only met her yesterday really, and he'd already seen two rather opposing sides to Betty. The drunk, insatiable seductress and the bashful sweetheart who could cook like nobody's business. Both sides were frankly irresistible, and Jughead tapped his fingers against the tabletop, wondering if it could all be as real as he hoped. The words 'too good to be true' sprang to mind, and they certainly applied.

The black coffee was placed before him, and he glanced up to see the barista leering down at him; but she refrained from a remark this time, thankfully. He wondered if everything Archie had said had been true. Maybe he wasn't the low-lying outsider that no one looked at twice anymore. Maybe he had, as Veronica insisted, blossomed. The thought was slightly baffling and just a little bit uncomfortable. He didn't particularly like the thought of being leered at, but he did rather like the thought of a certain blonde finding him attractive. He brought the coffee to his lips, the smooth liquid tasting gritty on his nervous tongue, as he kept his eyes peeled on the street outside. What were the chances? What were the chances of finding Betty? Of them being as compatible as they were? Both in the literary field and both with an interest and knowledge in mysteries? Both with sisters and both living only a few streets apart? 

It was almost too good to be true and-

Jughead snorted into his mug as it clicked. Veronica, of course. The reason she had nudged him so forcefully towards the Joker costume even though he'd never really pegged her as being someone who liked superhero movies. Betty must have been an old friend who Veronica managed to convince, whether directly or indirectly, to dress as Harley. He wondered whether Polly had been in on it too, and he reached into his pocket; picking out his phone.  **You're even eviller a genius than I thought.** He wrote, grateful of the distraction of his phone. His eyes had been glued to the window since entering. 

It buzzed in his hand just as he was swiping towards Candy Crush, and Veronica's name popped down at the top.  **You can thank me at the Wedding.**

He laughed, and was in the middle of crafting a reply, immediately warming to Veronica in a way he had been too reserved to before, when someone cleared their throat above him. He glanced up, and his phone clattered to the table at the sight of Betty. She was haloed in the November morning sunlight, in a beige coat over a tight pink jumper with a ruffled white collar and a floral skirt over green woollen tights. Her gold hair was up in a ponytail, and he'd never seen it like that, but the stray curls framed her face and it made her eyes look even bluer and bigger than he'd ever seen. "My god," he whispered, hurrying to stand up "are you an actual disney princess?"

She laughed, sitting down and he hastened to follow suit. "Something funny on your phone?" She asked, and Jughead swiped a hand through his hair, leaning back. 

"Sorta. I just realised this entire thing was a Veronica set up."

Betty beamed "I had the same epiphany on the walk here." She leaned her elbows on the table "She's a bit of an evil genius, isn't she?" 

He nodded "exactly what I said." He agreed, "should I- I'll go up and order you something." He got back to his feet, cursing his own awkwardness. "What would you like?" She looked shy, he realised, probably reacting to his obvious nerves, and he longed for the ease and awkwardlessness of the last time they'd seen each other. He racked his brain, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Or we could ditch this place? My friend SweetPea runs an animal adoption centre that his parents own and he lets me go in and play with the animals? If you'd be into that?" 

The smile she shot him was rainbows and starlight. "That sounds amazing." She agreed, getting to her feet. "I've always wanted a dog." The two fell into step beside each other, back out into the crispy outdoors, and Jughead tugged his leather jacket a little tighter around him. He was nodding, as they debated the different benefits of dog breeds, when she cut over him in a quiet voice. "You look- I never really pegged you for a leather jacket kind of guy, but it really suits you." 

Jughead felt a thrill go right through him, and he nudged her happily with his shoulder. "I also have a motorbike."

She gaped up at him "You do not!"

"I definitely do. We could get you a leather jacket and we could be one of those couples. Bad ass to the max. Or would that destroy your carefully cultivated cornfed image?"

She linked her arm through his, rolling her eyes. " _Please._ But I am definitely up for a motorbike ride. I think my mom might actually have a heart attack."

"Plus you'd look irresistible in leather. More than you do already, I mean." 

She blushed prettily, leaning into his side. They talked mostly about animals on the short walk, Jughead reminiscing about a large, hairy white and grey dog he and Jellybean had a few years ago, before it passed away. Hot Dog's death had been an event all of itself, gone with it all the promise of the hope and happiness their dad had brought when he brought it home the first time. Now it was just the two of them, and they had each other to make them happy, they relied on each other and no one else. Betty clucked sympathetically, rubbing his inner elbow with her thumb. "I think it's amazing that you look after her. I mean, it must be so difficult. You're so young, and what about work?" 

Jughead shrugged, aware that she was complimenting him but not feeling flattered by it. It was just his life, and he enjoyed it. "As it's all freelance I can do a lot at home, I mean nearer the holidays I have to go in- hectic meeting deadlines and all that, and whenever that happens, there's a few parents of JB's friends that take her in. I don't reckon I could do it without them," he let out a puff of air "money's not  _tight,_ but we're not made of it, and the babysitting costs would destroy me." He sighed, "sometimes I feel awful about it, but they seem to like me, the mom's." He shot Betty a half smile "I think they feel sorry for me." 

"I think they're probably admiring you," she shot back quietly, eyes flickering over his profile. "And I work from home a lot with the journalism, I mean, whenever I'm out interviewing someone-"

"-chasing a story-"

" _interviewing someone,_ it's only for a few hours at a time, and then I'm at home." Jughead glanced at her, uncertainly. "So, well...what I mean is, I've met Jellybean once and she seems like the sweetest kid." He nodded, Jellybean  _was_ the sweetest, hence her name. "And if you ever...I don't know, Christmas is coming up so times might be hectic, I could definitely..." Jughead caught on, and grinned happily, hooking her a little tighter through their linked arms. He arched an eyebrow inquisitively, urging her on. She huffed loudly "I look after Polly's twins from time to time, and maybe I could..."

Jughead leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and the smell of her strawberry shampoo rose into his nose. "You are a god send, Betty Cooper." He murmured. "But you don't have to do that,"

"No, no, I want to." She half shrugged "I like kids."

"Jellybean likes you." He said honestly "she was giving me all her advice. I'm to buy you flowers on our next date and tell you that you're very beautiful." 

Betty laughed, the air crystallising in front of her mouth, capturing the sound in ice. "There's going to be a second date, huh?" 

"Of course," he teased "this one is going to go spectacularly, so you will no doubt beg me for a second one." 

"And where will we go for that one?" She asked lightly 

"Dinner, of course," He nodded "I'll take you somewhere." His mind drifted a little bit, picturing her in a lovely dress and him in the one suit he owned, sitting down in a nice restaurant and ordering wine. And he cringed a little bit. No doubt anywhere with Betty would be heaven, but it wasn't his scene. They turned the corner and spotted the centre at the end of the street. "How do you feel about greasy, well lit diners in place of fancy restaurants? A basket of fries to share..." his mouth watered at the thought. 

"Curly fries, huge milkshakes with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and cherries on the top. Start off with some chicken wings and those double patty burgers, cuddled in a booth all of our own?" Betty quipped, and Jughead stared at her; jaw agape. She patted his cheek, removing her arm and twirling in front of him. "And then afterwards to a beat down arcade where we play PacMan and Just Dance and you win me a bear and I win you a huge heart shaped pillow that you give to Jellybean?" She darted forward to peck the side of his mouth, laughing at the look on his face, as she took a few steps towards the centre. "Come on! Kittens need hugging!" 

"Are you real?" He called after her; slack jawed and a little bit sexually aroused. Betty, fries, milkshakes, Betty, arcade games- the list was incredible. He jogged after her, still alight with awe, and clasped the hand she reached out for him, twining their fingers together. "You're not a fancy restaurant kind of girl?" 

"I am sometimes," she said honestly "but other times I just want a slurpie and a cuddle in bed." 

He let out a breath in amazement, and squeezed her hand. "I am never letting you go, Betty Cooper. You've got me forever like a bad rash." 

She looked him up and down brazenly, a small smirk on her lips. "Doesn't seem so bad,"

They spent the next three hours playing in a puppy pen, petting kitchens and attempting to teach a parrot some new words. SweetPea had thrown Jughead the keys, but his face had said 'you're texting me everything later'. As kittens licked their face and puppies jumped over their feet, Jughead continued describing their dates. Their third one would be at Betty's apartment, where she'd teach him how to cook her fantastic bacon, and then their fourth one would be a movie, either at a theatre or in bed, and the the fifth one would be with Jellybean in the park- he'd been describing with the detail that only a writer could, how he'd rent a car and the three of them would drive down to the beach, when Betty had leaned over and kissed him, cat hair stuck all over her jumper, and he'd lost all trace of words into her mouth. 

 

It was December 14th, and snow covered Riverdale the way that icing sugar covered Betty's chocolate muffins. 

Betty was in Jughead's house, the Christmas cookies she and Jellybean had made were in the oven and the sugary smell of them filled the apartment with a warmth and cosiness that came only from being sheltered from the snow. The Christmas tree in the corner beside the television was alternating slowly between red and green and silver and gold. There were a few presents already tucked beneath it from Jellybean's school friends, and two matching ones with tags that had _love FP_ with fancy scrawl. Betty had watched as Jughead had set them below the tree with care. She recognised it as their father's name and swallowed away the urge to wonder aloud why he didn't sign him name as _dad._

As for now, Betty was leaning against the breakfast bar, neatly laying out the different pots of liquid icing and small differently shaped candy. She'd cleared the cookie cutters into the sink; they'd made three baking trays worth of Christmas Trees, stars, Santas and Candy Cane shaped chocolate and vanilla cookies, lightly infused with cinnamon for the Christmassy feeling. Jellybean was sitting opposite her, tiny fist curled tightly around a crayon as she smeared green onto her drawing of the tree. The box of crayons was spread open beside her and Betty had helped her up onto the seat, so now her legs were swinging merrily under the counter. Betty had braided her hair back, and now the dark curls, the exact colour of her brother's, Betty noted for the umpteenth time, were held back in a neat, low lying plait. She'd tied it off with a green ribbon, and Jellybean had immediately rushed to get changed into her Christmas reindeer onesie. It was probably the cutest thing Betty had ever seen. 

"Is my present a new Hot Wheels, Auntie Betty?" She asked, tongue peeking out of her mouth, hand moving voraciously over her paper. 

Betty put a small paintbrush inside the red icing pot, and smiled. "I'm not saying. Only Santa knows." Though they'd only known each other for a number of weeks, Jellybean was full of warmth and a bundle of sweet things. She'd loved that Betty knew the name of all the princesses, and immediately proclaimed her; her new best friend. Betty loved Jellybean too, she was clever and sweet and adoringly loyal and loving towards anything regarding Jughead. She'd asked Betty rather sternly in the middle of Beauty and the Beast whether she was going to love Jughead forever, and Betty had tickled her playfully, before promising with sincerity that no matter what happened, she would always love Jughead.

It was near impossible not to.

He was a thing of beauty in every sense of the word. Every penny he earned went straight into a bank account that was used primarily for anything his sister wanted. He kept the apartment tidy and helped Jellybean with her homework. He was talented, and the few glimpses of his novel had proven that unaccountably, and he worked hard at his editing job. He looked at Betty sometimes with such loving intensity that she could only blush and kiss him. They'd had sex two weeks ago, after dinner in her apartment, up against the wall. They had honestly tried to make it to the bed but desperation had over come them, and he'd hoisted her onto his hips, his jeans around his knees and her skirt rucked up around her waist. He'd panted sweet nothings into her neck and she'd moaned into the strands on the top of his head. Betty smiled at the memory, colour rushing to her face. They'd slept right there on the hallway floor, about a metre away from the bedroom, using their clothes as blankets and nestled into one another. She thinks about it, whenever it's dark and they're not together, lying in bed, the way he'd rocked on his heels and simultaneously taunted her with his thrusts but also had her scrabbling for purchase, desperately closer-

"Is my present a box of my favourite chocolates?" 

Betty was pulled from her memory, and she smiled, leaning across the counter to bop Jellybean's nose. As she did so, she caught sight of the large yellow star on top of her tree drawing, and with her fore finger, she tapped against it approvingly. Jellybean beamed at the praise, and reached for her yellow crayon to make the star even more vibrant. "Whatever you get as a present, Santa is going to make sure it's something you absolutely love." Jellybean sighed, sounding a little put out, just as the timer dinged. "Ah ha, don't worry, we can decorate these cookies in a few minutes after they'd cooled." She turned around, donning the oven gloves and pulling out the cookies and resting them on the kitchen counter. The tinsel that was wrapped around all the handles in the kitchen tickled against her wrist, glistening silver in the dim light. "And when we eat them with some hot cocoa you can wear your hoodup and be a proper reindeer." She crooned, tugging off the gloves and setting them down, resting on her arms as she leaned over the breakfast bar again. Jellybean nodded enthusiastically, the hood of her onesie was currently hanging down and the pillowed antlers were hanging down her back. 

Both girls looked up as the door swung open, and Jughead staggered in through the frame, his arms full of files and laden with papers, whilst his satchel was practically bursting at the seams from the position on his shoulder. Betty risked a look outside, frowning at the darkness of the city. He was being worked ridiculously hard so close to Christmas, there were dark stains under his eyes and he always had his red pen in his hand as he went through what seemed like stack after endless stack of manuscripts. "Jughead!" Jellybean screamed in delight, jumping off the stool and racing towards him. Betty smiled sadly, she'd missed him with the amount he'd been working lately. He'd creep out before she'd woken up and would be back a few moments before she went to sleep. Betty had been happy enough to do babysitting duty, she liked it and the few pieces and articles she had to submit were all done and dusted.

Jughead managed to drop all his papers to the floor and bend down just in time for her to scoop his sister into his arms, his brown trench coat swishing with the force of the movement. "Hello, JB," he murmured, kissing her forehead before settling her onto his hips and kicking the door shut behind him. He carried her back towards the kitchen area, and she spoke a mile a minute into his ear, picking curiously at his hair which was speckled white with hints of snow. Betty frowned again.

"...and when Auntie Betty picked me up from school Mrs Barker said to her that I had a really, really good drawing of the woods!"

Jughead smiled, and set her on the edge of the counter top, coming around to kiss Betty on the cheek. He smelt of paper and black coffee, and she smiled sanguinely at him. "Hey Juggie," she murmured, and he gave her a reassuring grin, but she was still inwardly worried. 

"Look at me, home to a beautiful girlfriend, stunning sister and freshly baked cookies. I'm living the American Dream. It's terribly domestic, isn't it?" He teased, and she rolled her eyes fondly, as he reached forward again, a single finger under her chin, tipping her up for a proper kiss. He tasted of snow and December rain, and it left her wheezy as she was set back into the sweet warmth of the treats. 

Jellybean tugged on Jughead's sleeve, and he turned his attention to her amusedly, as she stared up at him. "Auntie Betty and I were gonna decorate the cookies, Jug! Are you gonna help?" 

He started shrugging off his trench coat and Betty could preempt the answer from the look on his face. He grimaced, folding his coat over his arm, and played a gentle drumroll onto Jellybean's knees. "'fraid not, Robin," he sighed "Batman's got a little bit more work to do. But I can do it right here at the counter whilst my two favourite girls decorate it." He shot Betty a wink, and she wondered, her heart panging, just how tired her was. But he was doing his best to look so happy, when she was sure all he wanted was to sleep and relax. God, she loved him. "You will make me a Santa, won't you?"

Jellybean screamed her assented yes, and Jughead shot Betty a wink.

But she watched him the rest of the night, always in the corner of her eye. He poured himself over the pages, hand a blur over the lines, cooing whenever Jellybean handed him an over-zealously decorated cookie before putting it nearly whole into his mouth, icing drying in the corners of his lips. Whenever he caught her looking, he smiled and pushed the toe of his shoe-covered foot into her leg, but she wasn't fooled. Even when it came to bedtime, he drank his cocoa over his work whilst Betty and Jellybean snuggled on the sofa watching the Christmas episode of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. When it was time for his sister to go to bed, however, Betty watched as he yanked himself away from his work, shot her a tired smile, and dragged himself into her room. She could hear his voice, laden with fatigue, reading a bedtime story, and when after a while he didn't come out, Betty popped her head in, to see him conked out and fast asleep, right beside his sister. 

Jellybean had shot her a wave as she read the book herself. 

Betty laughed, rolling her eyes and heading to the main bedroom, sated and content, but still slightly worried. A few hours later, she was woken by the sounds of Jughead crawling into bed, his arm slung over her, and she turned, snuggling into his chest. "y'okay?" She slurred sleepily, and he nodded, barely awake, placing a sloppy kiss onto her forehead. 

""m fine, sleepy,"

And that was that. 

 

But that was the crest of the wave, and as Christmas drew ever closer, and the end of the year came around, the work began to recede bit by bit. They went iceskating, made snowmen and Jughead found the entire collection of Winnie-the-Pooh stuffed toys for Jellybean, and Betty had helped him wrap them all and place them under the tree. But the true end of work was marked by the swinging Christmas party that Veronica threw.

Betty gave herself one last look over in the mirror, smoothing down her green dress that was decorated in an elf-esque design, before heading back out into the main room of Veronica's large house, where classic Christmas music was playing and spirits were high, before she ran into her friend, Archie stood beside her with a paper crown on his red hair. "Hey V," she called over the music, taking everything in "this looks amazing!"

Veronica smirked, tossing her tinsel scarf over her shoulder. "Obviously, it's a Lodge party after all," she shrugged, waving a hand to encompass all her hard work. "It was easy, really. You look amazing, B, where's Jughead? My favourite couple's not together for my Christmas Party? Tell me it's not true!" Veronica gasped, looking over Betty's shoulders for the lean, dark haired man who had been with Betty everywhere the past two months. 

"He's coming a bit later," Betty soothed, smiling. "Just had to drop Jellybean with the sitter-"

"Nah!" Archie called, a little tipsy and grinning "Jug called- the sitter came, s'alright, I saw him! He's around here somewhere!" He whooped when the next song came on, heading back to the table for some more mulled wine. Betty laughed, watching him stagger away, as Veronica rolled her eyes and followed him, mouthing a quick  _sorry_ over her shoulder, but Betty waved her off, eyes pealed through the crowd for her boyfriend. 

When she was hoisted up the ground from behind and whirled around. She yelped; laughing, as she was set back down and she spun, expecting a drunk Archie and nearly tripping over when she saw Jughead. He was completely disheveled, in place of his traditional beanie was a Santa hat quite far back on his head, allowing his dark locks to sweep into his flushed face, where his green eyes were sparkling, pupils dilated- more than she'd ever seen. 

"Betty! Betts! You're here! You're beautiful!" He called, voice unusually loud and his breath drenched in alcohol. Betty choked on air, she'd never seen him so drunk. Well actually, she'd  _never_ seen him drunk, maybe slightly tipsy from dinners here and there but this- this was- "and you're an elf! Betty the Elf! Couldn't 'elf yourself, huh?" He swayed on his feet, laughing loudly and Betty scoffed in disbelief, grabbing his wrists. 

"Juggie!" She grinned, shaking her head "oh my gosh!"

"You know I love this song?" He asked, letting her drag him towards the side of the room. "I mean c'mon,  _I'll be home for Christmas...you can count on me..."_ his voice was a low timber and Betty realised with a start that she'd never even heard him sing, he only hummed in in the shower, but he was good, voice low and smooth like coffee. When they reached the wall she released him, and he slumped into it contentedly. "You like it too, huh?" 

"Yeah," she grinned, memorising every inch of him "I do." The slope of his shoulders was so much more relaxed than before, every line of him at ease and without stress. "You had a bit to drink, Juggie?" She was tempted to get her phone out and record him.

"A bit," he admitted, lifting his fingers to signify an amount, but he ended up holding it there expectantly for a high five. Betty gave it to him, and he cheered happily. His eyes glazed over a little bit, and when they refocused, his lips tilted upwards. "I'm Jughead, and you are beautiful." 

Betty snorted delicately "Jug-"

"Do you have a boyfriend or something? Cuz-" he hiccuped once "you definitely should. I cou- I could." He pushed off the wall, so he was standing, slightly swaying in front of her. He started counting on his fingers "I have a job, and uh- a  _laptop,_ and I'll always let you win at Jenga."

"I know for a fact that only two of those things are true." Betty teased, crossing her arms, but entertaining him. "And I do have a boyfriend. It's you." 

His eyebrows rose, a delighted smile on his face. "Really?" He asked, blinking hopefully, and she thought he was absolutely adorable. 

"Really."

He stepped a little bit closer "am I a good boyfriend?"

"The best." She promised, angling her head to look up at him, as he pressed his body against her. 

"So then- as your boyfriend-" he hiccuped, the noise surprising him, before looking down at her again "I can kiss you, right?" Before she could answer, his lips were capturing hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she made a small noise in the back of her throat at Jughead's moan. There was no reserve like he typically held with their public displays of affection, he was completely inebriated and inhibited, coaxing his way into her mouth, his hands low on the small of her back. She was dimly aware of other people at the party, but Jughead tasted of mince pies and expensive wine and was moving against her confidently. When they pulled away, breathless, Betty could see Veronica clapping eagerly at the sight of them, and Archie whooping beside her. "Maybe we could..." Jughead breathed, breath fanning across Betty's face, his fingers trailing up and down her bare arm "get out of here? My place is free." 

"I  _know_ it's free you ridiculous man," Betty laughed, as he nosed at the line of her throat. "I helped you arrange the baby sitter!" 

"Oh my gosh," Jughead whispered, leaning down to nip just before the start of her green sleeve "you're so hot. Come back with me, can I go down on you?" There was a hopeful lilt in his voice, and Betty could feel her knees shake at the explicity and the prospect. She bit back a moan as he licked a long, wet stripe from her shoulder to her ear. "Need to be between those thighs," he whispered hotly "you've got  _gorgeous_ legs, you've got Aphrodite's legs," his teeth found her earlobe "let me  _worship_ you." 

"Juggie..." she murmured, unbearably aroused. She wondered if there was any mistletoe nearby, any excuse for why they were being so r18 at a pg party. "Okay, okay, take me home."

She tried to shoot Veronica an apologetic glance considering they'd been there for all of twenty minutes, but it was eleven pm and the party was swinging up, so Veronica just shooed her away and kissed her cheek, promising to catch her for a proper get together soon. It was snowing lightly outside, adding to the already thick layer that had piled up on the ground. She dug her phone out of her purse, loading up uber and casually swiping snowflakes off her screen. To her surprise, given the weather conditions, there were a few around and she got one to head their way in about ten minutes. She looked up to tell Jughead the good news, only to find him lying on the ground and waving his arms and legs. 

"What on earth are you doing, Juggie?" She cried, rushing over to him "you'll catch your death!" He was only in a blue jumper and jeans, after all, and his santa hat had fallen off somewhere between leaving the party and getting here. 

"Making snow angels," he answered with a grin, patting the fluffy, unpressed snow beside him "join me? You are my girlfriend, right?" The cold had made his nose a little red, and she fell into the snow beside him, grinning. 

"You are so insanely carefree when you are drunk," she informed, moving her arms and legs. The wetness seeping in through the back of her dress did little to temper the magic of the moment, and the uber came far too soon. 

She didn't regret ordering it though, for the second they were inside the apartment, Jughead had hoisted her into his arms and rushed her to his bedroom, flinging her onto the bed. She watched as he tugged off his jumper, and she stared at him unabashedly. When their eyes met he smirked, Jughead Jones  _smirked_ and he was crawling towards her, and then snaking a hand up her dress. She remembered that Jughead had described her as rambunctious on their almost-Halloween night together, but if anyone was out of the pair of them, it was definitely him. With moves and grace she didn't know he had, her underwear was gone, and his sharp jaw was grazing up her inner thigh. 

He wanted to lavish her? To worship her? That he did. She lay there, nearly fully dressed, her heels digging into his back, fingers fisted into his hair pulling none-too-gently as he wrung her out over and over again. She tried to tug him upwards a few times, to kiss him, but he wouldn't be deterred, and by the end of it, she was lying panting in the mattress covered in a light sheen of sweat, his name the only thing she could remember. She blinked lazily at him as he pulled himself up, laying beside her on his side; watching her. "Juggie," she murmured lovingly, before realising he was pleasuring himself. She felt a naughty flush go through her. She'd never seen him do that before, and she was honoured to be the muse that pushed him over the edge as he tipped himself over unselfconsciously. 

His eyes drifted shut immediately after, and he sank into the pillows mumbling her name.

She stared, completely amused. "You..." she murmured, shaking her head and stroking a few stray strands from his face "are going to get teased as hell in the morning." 

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO I love your comments and I LOVE you, so keep at them you beautiful people!
> 
> I love me some prompts/comments/declarations of love, whatever you're into! 
> 
> Mwah mwah mwah xxx


End file.
